


A Sky Full of Stars: A Sequel to Cure My Past

by Ur_Local_Theater_Kid



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Other, cue the coldplay song, expect for the fact that one of the character's dads are evan and connor, it's never mentioned though, some bmc references, this isn't really a deh fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_Local_Theater_Kid/pseuds/Ur_Local_Theater_Kid
Summary: Gender-Fluid Quinn Wilson and Non-Binary Bailey Miller have been best friends since the beginning of time. But then a bit of tension happens between them. You see, they both have a HUGE crush on each other, but they're too much of a dumbass to admit it. Will they confess their feelings for each other? Or will the secret last forever?
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Finally. I made it to level 42 on Apocalypse of the Damned. I love this game so much because it's the same exact game that Jeremy and Michael play in Be More Chill. My best friend Bailey says that video games help distract them from their homophobic parents and their non-binary identity. Me myself was gender-fluid and proud. Oops I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Quinn Dakota Wilson and my pronouns are currently he and him.


	2. Chapter 2 Bailey's P.O.V.

Neither. When my grandmother asked if I was a boy or a girl, I said neither. I was non-binary. Neither. The only person who accepted this was my genderfluid best friend, Quinn. My name is Bailey Elliott Miller, and I am non-binary.


	3. Chapter 3 Quinn's P.O.V.

My literal life support right now is Bailey. I'm not kidding. Sure my mom accepted the fact, but still. We've been friends since the beginning of time.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to invite Bailey over to my house. Two, minutes later, Bailey was at the front door.They had the greenest of eyes and the bluest of hair.


	5. Chapter 5 Quinn's Pov

Okay, I'll admit it Bailey was hot. Now I don't exactly like the word crush, but if you were to describe my feelings for Bailey, I would say that.


	6. Chapter 6 Quinn's P.O.V.

''Hey. Wait pronouns?'' Bailey asked. ''Hi. He and Him currently.'' I replied. ''Okay.'' They replied. They came in.


End file.
